Who are you?
by TimiyPark
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga antara Baekhyun dan seorang pria yang meminta pertolongannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa. /"Kau harus membawaku pergi dari sini!"/ "Kau adalah masalah terbesarku."/ "Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan membunuh kita."/"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau muncul dan melayani pesananku di café itu."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi. Don't like don't read!


**Who Are You?**

Tittle : Who are you?

Author : TimiyPark

Gendre : Romance/crime/hurt

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T+ (karena sewaktu-waktu saya bisa menyisipkan kata kasar di dalamnya)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, typo(s).

Summary : Pertemuan tak terduga antara Baekhyun dan seorang pria yang meminta pertolongannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa. /"Kau harus membawaku pergi dari sini!"/ "Kau adalah masalah terbesarku."/ "Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan membunuh kita."/"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau muncul dan melayani pesananku di café itu."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

Don't like, don't read!

.

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku lalu berjalan tergesa saat melihat awan hitam mulai menggumpal di langit kota. Kubuka payung biru ku dengan cepat saat merasakan setitik demi setitik air hujan jatuh mengenai wajahku. Tas hitam yang semula kusampirkan di punggung kini berpindah ke depan dada. Aku tak mau ambil resiko baju kerjaku basah terkena hujan.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari pun masih enggan menampakan sinarnya, belum lagi awan hitam yang menutupi langit membuat jalanan sedikit gelap dari biasanya. Aku berjalan pelan di tepi trotoar yang sepi, hujan mulai turun deras, angin juga berhembus kencang membuat hawa sekitarku menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku dapat melihat halte yang berjarak tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Tak sampai 10 menit aku sampai di halte tujuan. Sudah menjadi kegiatanku sehari-hari, duduk dan menunggu bus di halte ini, ya setidaknya aku masih bisa pergi ke café dengan menaiki bus walaupun jarak dari rumah dan tempatku bekerja cukup jauh. Aku melipat payung biru milikku, lalu duduk di kursi halte sambil menggosok kedua telapak tanganku. Cuaca sangat dingin hari ini, untung saja aku sempat memakai sweater tebal berwarna putih kesayanganku.

Hari ini aku sengaja pergi lebih awal dari biasanya, beruntung karena aku sudah melihat ramalan cuaca di televisi kemarin jika hari ini akan turun hujan dan bus akan sulit beroperasi jika jalanan sudah mulai ramai apalagi macet.

Oh iya, namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan tetap di café tempatku bekerja. Sebuah café yang menyediakan berbagai macam cake dan aneka hidangan penutup lainnya. Ya hitung-hitung cukup untuk kebutuhanku dan membayar sewa rumah setiap tahunnya. Itu sudah bagus bukan?

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah datang." Pikirku. Tak lama, bus hijau berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

Café biasanya di buka pukul 8 pagi, maka dari itu beberapa pegawai memulai pekerjaan dengan bersih-bersih dan mengecek bahan makanan. Aku tengah membersihkan kaca jendela café seorang diri. Di luar masih hujan, banyak pegawai kantor dan juga _office boy_ yang berlalu lalang lewat di depan café dengan alat pelindung seadanya. Sesekali mereka melirik sebentar dan berlalu begitu saja. Kupikir, mungkin mereka akan mampir sekedar menikmati cokelat hangat dan akan pergi saat hujan mulai reda.

"Hai Baek!" Aku tersentak dan menoleh cepat. Di pintu masuk aku mendapati salah satu sahabatku yang baru saja datang dengan hoodie orange miliknya yang setengah basah.

"Oh, hai Kyung." Aku tersenyum manis padanya. "Kukira kau akan datang lebih dulu dariku... Seperti biasa."

"Tidak dengan hari ini, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melipat payung nya lalu meletakan nya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan di belakang pintu.

Dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidur larut malam dan baru membaca pesan mu pagi ini. Mungkin karena aku tidak menurut dengan nasehatmu, jadi aku harus terjebak macet dengan hujan deras dan pakaian yang basah. Bukankah hari ini hari yang indah." Aku terkekeh kecil. Ya semalam aku mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo agar datang lebih awal karena hari ini akan ada badai kecil. "Aku tahu perjuanganmu. Aku juga mengalaminya."

"Benarkah?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak tidur larut dan terjebak macet dengan pakaian yang basah"

Kyungsoo cemberut saat mendengarnya, ia membuka tasnya lalu mengambil baju seragam nya. "Besok aku akan datang lebih dulu darimu, seperti biasa!"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Oke, Aku ganti baju dulu. Selamat bekerja, Baekki!" Ia melempar senyum manisnya kearahku dan berlalu memasuki ruang ganti.

Kyungsoo, salah satu sahabat baikku yang juga pegawai tetap di café ini. Bedanya, ia ditempatkan sebagai koki yang bekerja sebagai _patissiere_. Semua cake buatannya selalu disukai para pelanggan dan aku sendiri tentunya.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda, beralih ke salah satu meja dan membersihkan sekitar meja tersebut, setelah itu aku harus menyusun beberapa kursi dan perabotan lain. Pekerjaan seperti ini sering kulakukan, biasanya aku tak sendirian karena dibantu oleh pelayan lainnya, seperti Jongdae dan Jung bersaudara. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membereskan bagian dapur besama Lay hyung dan Victoria nunna, temannya yang berasal dari China.

"Baekhyun bisakah kau membantuku?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan 'mari-mengelap-meja' dan mendongak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Oh, bos ku. "Apa itu, Suho hyung?"

"Tidak sulit kan hanya membalikan papan nama itu?" Suho hyung –bos ku- menunjuk papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Open' di jendela pintu café.

"Itu sudah pekerjaan ku dan Jongdae, hyung!" Aku berujar malas.

Suho hyung menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, karena aku ada urusan di kantor dan akan kembali saat jam makan siang. Kita akan buka satu jam lebih awal karena cuaca diluar sangat mendukung para pelanggan untuk memesan Pancake kita."

Memesan pancake? Yang benar saja, kurasa lebih baik berdiam diri di rumah daripada harus pergi keluar dengan cuaca hujan hanya sekedar memesan pancake. "Mereka akan memilih membuat Pancake di rumah dari pada harus keluar dengan cuaca ekstrim seperti ini. Lagipula jika mereka memesan siapa yang akan mengantarkannya? Jongdae? Xiumin hyung?" jawabku.

Suho hyung menjentikan jarinya. "Tepat sekali! Kau juga bisa mengantarnya." Aku hanya bergumam 'Terserah'. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mempunyai bos yang menyebalkan membuat tensi darahku selalu naik.

Suho hyung berdiri lalu melihat arlojinya. "Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa pesan ku tadi Byun Baekhyun! Kerja yang rajin dan berhenti memakan strawberry cake ku, Itu untuk pelanggan!"

Dia berlalu dari hadapanku, tepat saat ia menghilang aku melemparkan lap yang sejak tadi kupegang ke arah pintu masuk. Saat itu juga Jongdae muncul. "Wow Byun Baekhyun Apa kau berniat mengacaukan hari ku!"

Sial mood ku hancur!

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti orang itu memberimu petuah lagi kan?" Aku tak menjawab. Lebih memilih menyusun kursi-kursi ini dengan cara yang sedikit kasar.

"Oh kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan ku Baek, aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Aku memberikan death glare mematikanku kearah Jongdae, Dia meringis takut. "Aku dan Xiumin hyung yang akan membereskan sisanya. Tenang saja…"

"Jangan ganggu Xiumin hyung. Dia sedang sibuk dengan mesin kopinya."

Jongdae menatapku dengan senyum khasnya. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh duduk dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan mu susu strawberry."

Dengan cepat aku mengubah ekspresi wajahku. Tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan wajah berbinar. "Ya, terima kasih kau telah menperbaiki moodku. Aku akan ke dapur!" Aku berjalan ke dapur dengan riang. Strawberry aku datang!

"_By the way , _aku suka rambut hitam mu Baek! Kyungsoo tinggal mengoleskan cream dan meletakan beberapa buah strawberry di atasnya. Lalu aku akan memakanmu!"

"Sialan kau Jongdae, Aku bukan Blackforest!"

Dan sepatu indahku mengenai kepalanya.

"Satu _Mango __Smoothie_dan satu _Cheesecake_"

Kuletakan pesanan tersebut di meja lalu membungkuk sopan pada wanita paruh baya –pelanggan- ku ini. Ia meletakan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya. "Untukmu. Jangan menolak lagi!" Ucapnya terdengar memaksa.

Walau terlihat ragu, tapi aku masih tetap mengambilnya. Bagaimanapun juga wanita ini pelanggan tetapku. "Terimakasih, Bibi." Aku membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju meja barista yang terdapat _coffee maker_ dan ada Xiumin hyung disana.

"Hyung, satu _Cappucino_."

Ia mengangguk lalu dengan cekatan pemuda chubby itu meletakkan sebuah cangkir putih di _outlet_ mesin tersebut, menekan beberapa tombol pada mesin, cairan kecoklatan perlahan mengalir memenuhi cangkir. Setelah selesai ia memberikan _Cappucino _tersebut padaku.

Aku mengambilnya lalu meneguknya pelan.

"Ya! Bukankah itu untuk pelanggan!" Xiumin hyung dengan cepat menyambar cangkir tersebut, membuat sedikit noda di seragam kerjaku. Kerja bagus hyung!

"Kukira untuk pelanggan, tak biasanya kau mau meneguk 'cairan pahit' itu." Tatapannya seakan menyindirku, oh lebih tepatnya dia memang tengah menyindirku. "Kenapa Hyung? Tidak boleh aku mencicipinya?" Tanyaku.

Memang biasanya aku menolak saat di tawarkan _Cappucino _atau jenis _Coffee_ lainnya. Dengan alasan rasanya pahit, tidak seenak susu strawberry. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu bukan?

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku yakin rasanya tak seenak susu strawberry kesukaanmu itu Baek" Xiumin hyung tersenyum mengejek arahku. Sepertinya ia selalu mengingat kata-kata pedasku tentang _coffee. _Maklum saja, ia memang maniak cairan pahit itu.

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Maaf hyung, aku baru merasakannya sekarang." Ia mengendus kesal.

KLING

Suara bel yang terdapat di atas pintu café itu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu, disana terlihat Suho hyung masuk dengan seorang pria yang memakai hoodie hitam berjalan di belakang nya. Suho hyung berjalan ke arah ruangan nya sementara pria itu memilih duduk di sudut café dengan pemandangan yang terlihat jelas dari sana. Aku tersadar saat tau jika itu adalah tempat favoritku di café ini.

"Satu _Mochacino_ dan Dua _espresso _untuk meja 4, hyung." Xiumin hyung mengangguk lalu mulai membuat pesanan tersebut. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "Baek di meja 6,yang lain sedang sibuk!" Aku segera berjalan menuju meja 6 yang dikatakan Jongdae, meja favoritku juga nomor favoritku. Aku merapikan sedikit seragamku lalu menarik sebuah _notebook _kecil dari saku.

"Pesanan anda, tuan?"

"Satu _Banana Split…_"

Aku mencatat pesanan tersebut. Cukup lama berdiri menunggu pesanan berikutnya, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut pria bersurai merah kecoklatan ini.

"Hanya itu tuan?" Tanyaku lagi, mencoba sesopan mungkin.

Pria ini menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Manik matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu seakan tak mau melepaskanku, oke aku mulai kesal. "Baiklah silahkan tunggu, pesanan anda akan segera di antar." Aku membungkuk lalu berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Kurasa, aku menyukai warna matanya.

To Be Continued….


End file.
